


Seventeen

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Seventeen times would make a lesser woman give up
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	Seventeen

Seventeen attempts over twenty-three months. Not right away, of course. She’d been patient, allowing Zoe time to grieve and heal and gradually come back into her own. Seventeen times, she’d offered a hand to hold or a shoulder to cry on. Seventeen times she’d attempted to chisel through, witnessing the gradual thawing from “Get out” to apparent silence while she could hear the mind on the other side of the door whispered, “Don’t leave.” Seventeen unsuccessful attempts would make a lesser woman give up.

But on the eighteenth, the door opens and Zoe reaches out a hand. It is time.


End file.
